A Nizzy Pi Day
by The Voices Talk to Me
Summary: It's Pi Day and Noah and Izzy are enjoying it! Not necessarily a lot of fluff, but I think It's a pretty cool idea.   I wrote this story to help promote Pi Day...Yay, 3.14!


**Muawh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!**

**Well, today is Pi Day.**

**Yes, not **_**Pie**_**, but **_**Pi**_** – 3.14****.**

**And, yeah, we had some pie in math class.**

**So, enjoy this little Nizzy one-shot, and maybe eat some pie while you're reading this!

* * *

**

Izzy was happily sitting down at her desk, looking at the board in mat class. It was Pi Day, a holiday that was extremely unknown and underrated (except for math teachers, that is), Izzy awaited it yearly. Ever since elementary school, she found it as the most interesting day of math class. People brought pies to class, poetry was pie, people competing in remembering the place values of pi, and watching the same piece of musical genius that is the π song. Yeah, a random, nerdy holiday it is.

But little did Izzy know that Noah liked Pi Day as well. He viewed it was a wonderful break from traditional learning. It wouldn't matter if they were learning about fractions or geometry or root values in class; when it was Pi Day, it was Pi Day. A whole day of math dedicated to 3.14. Noah thought it was refreshing, and he looked forward to it. Nobody but him knew that. Heck, he even helped his mom make a pine in the sixth grade for Pi Day. Image that: an eleven-year-old Noah. Baking a pie. With his mom. For a class. For Pi Day. Yeah, we know.

So, we're here now, with Izzy sitting happily at her desk in first period Advanced Functions Math. The bell signaling the end of breakfast rings, and Noah walks into class with his friend Cody. Now, Noah and Izzy don't normally conversation. They're really just only classmates. When they have to work or talk together, they do, but other that...Nope, nothing. Nada. Zip. No conversations.

But Izzy was happy for a reason. She had made a pie, and brought it to school. It was like a key lime cheese cake, but with a bit of 'epicness' as Izzy calls it. Hey, it qualified as a pie to her! Names can be deceiving!

So, after the final tardy bell rang, the teacher, Mrs. Cone, started setting up the projector for the musical Pi video. After about five minutes, she was ready to show it to the class. Then for the next three minutes, the class was captivated by the sheer musical epicness of 3.14. Several students whom never watched it before said several 'Wow's 'Epic's and 'Cool's.

After the video, they discussed the history of Pi _and_ Pie, and how to use and eat them. Same-old-same-old information – nothing new – but all the same interesting. But not exciting. That's what the video was for. And then after that, a group in the classroom had a competition over who could remember the most Pi. That engrossed the rest of us for a good five minutes before it was time for the Pie itself. Although, someone got up to fifteen digits after the '.14'. That was pretty cool.

Mrs. Cone assigned people to pass out napkins and forks. Someone even brought some Vanilla Bean Bryers ice cream. Thankfully they brought bowls and spoons, too.

Izzy craned her neck to see what types of pie there was. Noah was also looking, but he was a little more discrete about it. Izzy tended to make a big show out of everything. By what the both of them could see, there was: Cherry, Apple, Grape (?), and then Cheesecake.

Soon, the class had assembled into a line at the front-most desk in the class. Izzy chose the grape pie. She might have baked the pie, but she wasn't necessarily a fan of cheesecake. And plus, grape sounded like a _way_ more epic flavor of pie. Noah hated cherry, had apple _way_ too many times, and wasn't a pie flavor risk-taker. He played it safe, and chose Izzy's cheesecake.

Izzy got several complements on her pie, although the teacher was curious.

"Well, Izzy, I don't think that _cheesecake_ is a _pie_, but..."

"Well, Mrs. Cone, I've always thought of cheesecake as a pie ever since I was little. It's not like the world is going to end because of that. And plus, doesn't it look like a pie? I certainly think that is good enough!"

Mrs. Cone laughed at Izzy's reasoning. So did a few of her classmates.

"Izzy, you made this?" Noah asked her while she was enjoying her grape pie. She thought it tasted like a cross between apple and blackberry.

"Uh, cha'yeah." Izzy replied, looking up.

"Wow, I thought you were kidding about that." he told her.

"No, I labored for two hours in my kitchen. I'm pretty sure I made this."

"Cool. Well, it tastes pretty good."

"Thanks."

And then Izzy's face started to have a little bit of blush. And so did Noah's. And he didn't even know why. And then they had that little awkward kind of smile that seemed awkward, but was really sincere. That kind of smile that two people had when they liked each other.

And that's exactly how that Pi Day went that year.

**

* * *

Gawd, that took an hour to write on paper.**

**And then half-an-hour to type.**

**And, yes, I did labor for two hours cooking a pie. I wanted Pi Day to be special.**

**Lol**

**:)**

**So please REVIEW to receive a digital slice of pie.**


End file.
